


Pandemonium Bacchanalian

by apartment



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: A series of standalone one-shots, starring Alec and Magnus diving into their exhibitionism kinks at Pandemonium('cause they fuck at the club and u can't tell me they don't.)pandemonium bacchanalian: alec lightwood's guide to accidentally getting downworlders to trust youexhibit a(lec): magnus rides alec into oblivion“Holy shit,” he breathes, but he’s not even sure Magnus can hear it. The entire room seems to vibrate, but Alec doesn't know if it’s the bass of the music or his own body, struggling to keep from coming right here and now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus take a dive into their exhibitionism kinks at Pandemonium, leading to unexpected results. 
> 
> or: Alec Lightwood's Guide to Accidentally Getting Downworlders to Trust You
>
>> With a snap, Magnus banishes Alec’s shirt entirely, and suddenly Alec is in just his jeans and boots. Even the runes on his arms are on display now, along with his considerable strength.
>> 
>> Magnus ducks his head to Alec’s neck, biting at the mark he had left there earlier. His hands scrape down Alec’s torso, leaving mild red marks in their wake. There’s not much Alec can do but go along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another sorta PWTLSOP. not a thing, you say? well, here i am, making it one. honestly, this is more PWASP aka porn with a sorta plot. 
> 
> a quick note before you read-- there are references all over to various characters and points of the show/plot/timeline. it's in your best interest to ignore trying to piece these together to form a timeline of when exactly this fic is taking place, as i literally paid no mind to canon compliance. 
> 
> have fun!!! this is basically just an ode to nightclubs.

When people look at Alec, they think he’s awkward in his own skin. He’s too tall and too stiff, too uptight and too worried. He sticks to archery because it often keeps him from the intimacy of close combat. He’s the opposite of Magnus, which is fine, because everyone knows opposites attract. So, he must be out of place in a nightclub, and he _definitely_ doesn’t know how to dance the way people do in one: sensual and flirtatious, drunken and reveling. 

Here’s the thing, though. People are wrong.

Alec is comfortable in his body. He’s a Shadowhunter. He’s been using his body as a tool, as a weapon, as a means to an end, since he was born. He knows how to walk so his steps are silent, and he knows exactly how much strength his hands possess. He knows how to glamour himself invisible and weave stealthily between everyone and everything in his path. He knows exactly how much space he takes up, and he knows his surroundings at any given moment. He’s not clumsy or awkward. Far from it—Alec is more in-tune with his body than his mind half the time.

And let it never be said that Alec isn’t as graceful as he is dangerous.

_(He often thinks back fondly on his and Magnus’ first time, dropping hard onto Magnus’ bed, shirtless and hot and bothered, laughing delightedly into the hot air between them. “That was graceful,” Magnus had said. “Shadowhunter,” Alec had replied, smug, because that was answer enough.)_

Alec had spent a decent amount of time in clubs, even before Magnus. Izzy and Jace were both huge fans, and be it for pleasure or work, they had found themselves at scandalous venues often, even before they were legally of-age. Shadowhunters live young, after all. Nightclubs, seedy hole-in-the-wall bars, and even bleeder dens when necessary—you name it, Alec had been.

While Izzy and Jace had taken to it immediately, however, always going back for more, navigating nightlife had been something a difficult journey for Alec. Even if you weren’t specifically seeking sex, hookups were common and people looking for hookups commoner.

As a closeted teen, balancing his duty and his feelings for Jace, Alec had always been slightly uncomfortable in clubs. He hated not being able to dance with who he wanted to, and he hated even more how presumptuous some of the women were. Alec didn’t hate presumption (not by a long shot), but from women, who threw him suggestive glances he felt too scared to explicitly deter, it often felt claustrophobic.

Still, despite the people, Alec adored it. The music playing so loudly you could feel it in your bones, in every step. The beats thrumming through your veins until you couldn’t _not_ dance. The lights flashing, the energy pounding, the air thrumming with intent and entertainment. It was the thrum of battle, the vibration of swords clanging loudly, the blood boiling furiously in a fight. It was everything Alec loved about battle without the danger, the worry. Nightclubs were like sparring. 

After coming out publically and leaving his feelings for Jace in the past, Alec was finally able to embrace how comfortable he felt in clubs. He and his siblings (and Clary and sometimes Simon) took to spending their nights off exploring New York nightlife.

It was freeing. Fun. Like boxing and sparring, Alec always relaxed into his element in the strum of the lights and music. He still avoided people who persisted on grinding against him after he moved away, but he no longer felt nauseous at the thought of letting go and enjoying himself exactly _how_ he wanted to. 

Pandemonium is the best of them. Alec would expect nothing less, of course. Magnus has had centuries to learn exactly what people are seeking in nightlife, and his hedonism lends itself to the energy of the place.

Not only is it fun and sexy, Pandemonium also serves as neutral ground for all Downworlders, providing a safe place and sanctuary if necessary. As someone who needs to keep a pulse on the Shadow World, Magnus often conducts business at his club. Secrets whispered between lovers find their ways there. Criminals and fugitives find their ways there. Information brokers and informants find their ways there. 

As a result, Magnus spends a lot of time at Pandemonium. And as a result of that, Alec does, too.

Usually Alec wouldn’t venture regularly into a majority-Downworlder club. Most Downworlders respect the Accords, but sometimes even they can’t help themselves from shoving around a Shadowhunter.

But he’s dating Magnus now, and he’s also the Head of the Institute who implemented unprecedented Shadowhunter-Downworlder outreach. The Downworlders at Pandemonium don’t exactly _like_ Alec, but they don’t dislike him either.

Alec’ll take it.

So it’s common knowledge in the Shadow World. If you’re looking for Alec or Magnus, or AlecandMagnus, you look in three places: The New York Institute, Magnus’ loft, or Pandemonium. 

* * *

It’s Friday night, the tail-end of a relatively peaceful week for both Alec and Magnus. Other than two quick demon hunts, Alec and his siblings have been relaxing at the Institute. They’ve sparred each day, done weight and weapons training, and gone on daily patrols, but nothing especially dangerous cropped up. With the Institute in Raj and Clary’s capable hands (with express orders to call Alec the moment something came up), the Lightwood siblings have decided spend their night at Pandemonium.

At first, Alec was a little wary of it. Downwolder-run establishments weren’t the kindest to Shadowhunters and they were looking for fun tonight, not trouble. Isabelle and Jace might be his siblings, but not every Downworlder at Pandemonium would know that, and they’re clearly Shadowhunters who aren’t him.

But Isabelle and Jace offered to glamour their runes, and with that assurance, Alec agreed. (He would still keep an eye on them, but don’t tell them that.)

Pandemonium is bustling, as it is every weekend night. Alec doesn’t see Magnus lounging on his “throne,” visible from even across the club floor, but he knows from an earlier text that Magnus has already arrived.

Isabelle pulls both he and Jace towards the bar, barreling through the crowd with her arms linked in theirs. A few familiar faces nod at Alec has he comes through, and he nods back. Devon, the bartender, acknowledges Alec with a quick wave when they arrive at the bar.

Jace orders two Four Horsemen for Isabelle and himself, and Alec asks for his usual White Russian. 

“What? No!” Isabelle shakes her head at Devon and then turns to him. “C’mon Alec! Do some shots with us!” she shouts over the music.

“What?!” Alec shouts back.

“Take a shot!” Isabelle shouts louder.

Alec rolls his eyes but acquiesces, grabbing the shot that Devon has (already) placed on the bar. This night is going to be crazier than he first thought.

After four rounds each, the Lightwood siblings are pleasantly buzzed. Shadowhunter metabolism keeps even a lightweight from getting drunk off less than five or six drinks, so Alec’s not really worried. Isabelle and Jace are both capable of covering their own asses.

He leans onto the bar, closing his eyes and letting the music flow into him, mixing with the pleasant buzz in his head.

Isabelle pulls him onto the dance floor before long, and Alec soon finds himself surrounded by the writhe of bodies, each grinding and gyrating sensually. Downworlders really have a thing about optimum pleasure.

Alec loses himself to the beat, feeling himself grin helplessly as he sinks into this feeling, this energy, that he loves. It’s already a little too hot, and Alec unbuttons an extra button of the blue button-up he’s wearing. 

He and Isabelle turn back to back, rocking their hips in sync against each other. A faerie girl slots her hips against Jace’s and grinds back. Alec makes eye contact with Jace and grins, feeling free and relaxed.

There’s a certain attitude that overtakes you when you’re really into the music and scene of the club you’re at. Alec knows exactly what he and Isabelle look like, and here he’s allowed to be smug about it. He’s allowed to bask in the way the people around them aren’t even bothering to veil their curiosity and lust. He’s aware of their eyes and he lets them look. He’s still in control here, and they know it. His runes haven’t been glamoured. He’s still a Shadowhunter, and even more importantly to them, he’s Magnus’ Shadowhunter. They all want what they can’t have and Alec relishes the jealous attention. 

Alec can feel Jace’s slow burn lust through their bond, and it begins affecting him in turn. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec spots Magnus, who’s on the dance floor, too. Magnus is holding a drink while dancing sandwiched by two people, fae by the looks of them, both grinding onto him from either side. The warlock’s eyes are closed, and he’s clearly enjoying himself.

God, Alec loves watching him.

This is something they do sometimes. Sexual monogamy doesn’t make a ton of sense to a lot of Downworlders, and Magnus isn’t exactly different. He won’t go home with these fae, but he will allow their touches for longer than appropriate. Alec is perfectly okay with this. He loves—often gets off on—watching Magnus in his element. Because Magnus is greedy when it comes to this the same way Alec is. The pure want from other people, the suggestive glances and touches, the bold presumption when someone moves against you.

Magnus is sex on legs. The air around him is always charged, no matter the circumstance. In Pandemonium, his own club, there's no way someone can look at Magnus and not feel his draw. Alec feels breathless.

Eventually, Magnus finishes his drink and pulls away from the fae, heading towards the bar for another round. Alec’s not surprised to see that Magnus’ eyes are glowing yellow. He hardly ever hides his warlock mark to those with the Sight when he’s here. Alec is in Magnus’ path, and he’s watching Magnus intently, waiting for the moment the warlock sees him. 

When Magnus does, his face lights up, and then sharpens into something predatory. The cat eyes only accentuate the look. Alec pulls away from Isabelle just as Magnus crowds him, pressing in for a sloppy kiss.

“You were watching me, weren’t you?” Magnus asks, close enough that Alec can hear him even over the music. 

Alec grins against Magnus' mouth. He kisses Magnus again, letting the warlock lick into his mouth. If Alec was vaguely turned on before, he certainly is now. 

Magnus flicks his wrist and the empty glass in his hand disappears, original goal for another drink forgotten. He pulls Alec closer by his hips, immediately sliding his hands under Alec’s shirt to brush against his bare skin. Alec puts his hands on Magnus’ shoulders, then cups the back of his neck. He plays with the hairs at the nape of Magnus’ neck and groans into his mouth.

“You’re so hot,” says Alec.

They rock back and forth to the music, but it’s hardly more than a slow grind against each other. Aligned like this, front-to-front, both Magnus and Alec can feel how affected the other is.

There’s something incredibly hot about being seen like this, to be regarded as the stars of a place already filled with such debauchery. There are probably people having sex in the bathroom right now, but it’s Alec and Magnus, Magnus and Alec, who steal the show. Alec groans lowly into Magnus’ mouth. Both of them are wearing tight jeans, but he can feel the semi-hard bulges of their cocks still pressing against each other. Abruptly, Magnus pulls him even closer by the beltloops, slotting a thigh in between Alec’s legs. 

It’s a quick move, so Alec’s still gyrating to the music. But suddenly, there’s something to grind down onto, and Alec can’t bite down a moan when he does. He clutches at the fabric of Magnus’ blazer.

“Oh my god,” a laughing voice says behind him, and Alec pauses his movements momentarily, remembering that both Isabelle and Jace are in the vicinity.

Isabelle is somewhere behind him, probably the one who spoke (no Downworlder would care to comment), but Alec can still make eye contact with Jace, whose chin is resting on the shoulder of a new Seelie girl. Jace raises an eyebrow and shoots him a cocky grin. 

Unwilling to be interrupted, Magnus grabs Alec’s ass, kneading the flesh slightly and pulling him even closer. It presses his thigh into Alec’s crotch directly, pulling another low moan and getting Alec to start moving again. Alec’s attention successfully redirected, Magnus moves to kiss a line down from his lips to his throat. Alec leans his head back, allowing Magnus more room to suck a mark into his neck. Between the drinks, the music, the people watching them, and Magnus, Alec feels drunk. It’s a heady, thick feeling, and he’s having trouble focusing on anything else but what’s happening in this moment.

But he knows he’s turned on enough that it’s obvious even in their dimly lit setting.

“Come on,” Alec says, loud enough for Magnus to hear him. “Let’s get out of here before I start humping your leg.”

Magnus laughs against Alec’s throat. He presses three kisses there, then bites down sharply. Alec keens. 

“And miss out on how you love being here, with everyone watching you fall apart?

“Magnus,” whines Alec.

“Okay, okay,” Magnus chuckles. He pulls away from Alec’s neck and kisses Alec lightly on the lips. “I have to stick around for some business, though.”

“Then to your throne, your majesty,” Alec says. 

Magnus laughs and obliges. He pulls Alec towards the back of the club, towards where he normally sits.

Magnus’ “throne” is the best seat in the house, literally. Elevated on a small stage of sorts, it would have already been ostentatious without plush velvet cushion. It’s a long sofa with curved armrests, so it has the appearance of a booth but without the real curve of one. The table is shorter than normal, as well, more of a coffee table, providing a place to keep drinks while not blocking the view of the room in any form. The last, most important feature? The curved armrests mean people can easily see and touch each other on it, even from opposite ends. It's practically made for debauchery.

But it’s also a great place for Magnus to lean back and kick his feet up when dealing with potential clients approaching him throughout the night.

Alec isn’t too familiar with Magnus’ booth. Other than sometimes sitting there to watch while the warlock is on the dance floor, Alec tends to avoid it. The Downworlders that do business with Magnus don’t like when Alec’s within overhearing distance, after all. Case in point, the few Downworlders lounging on the sofa move away when Magnus arrives with Alec in tow. Most of them are probably here to talk shop, but they won’t do it while Alec is still around.

Magnus nudges Alec onto the seat and kisses him hard. Alec opens his mouth to let Magnus’ tongue in, and Magnus obliges. Alec sucks on Magnus' tongue lightly, drawing a low hum.

Eventually, Magnus pulls back. He pecks Alec one more time before pulling away entirely. “I’ll go finish this work and come right back to you, okay?”

Alec nods. “I’ll be waiting,” he says.

Magnus disappears down a back hallway. He has an office back there for more official purposes and conducts business there when Alec’s around.

It shouldn’t be long, Alec knows. Each person gets around thirty seconds to make their case before Magnus accepts or denies; the only time a case takes longer is if there’s some sort of time-sensitive danger. 

Alec reclines comfortably in the booth, sitting sideways with his legs extended on the sofa. The music is loud in his ears, and he leans his head back, resting against the plush cushioning. Alec closes his eyes, but the bright lights are still vaguely visible as the strobes and lasers fly across the room in a myriad of colors.

It’s hot. He’s hot, the club is hot. And Magnus, god, Magnus is so hot. Alec’s hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat, and his neck and chest are similarly slick. It doesn’t help that he’s still turned on from before.

But this, too, is part of the game. Magnus makes Alec wait to get what he wants. He adores watching Alec squirm in discomfort, pushing Alec to toe his limits and carefully discover which hard limits are actually soft ones.

Two can play at that game, though. Alec unbuttons two more buttons on his shirt. There are only two left, and his shirt is now open enough that nearly all of Alec’s torso is visible. His runes are cleanly on display. 

Alec occupies himself by just absorbing the music and sinking into himself. He can feel Jace, enthusiastic, happy, relaxed, and _very_ into someone. He doesn’t know where Isabelle is or who she’s with, but Alec doesn’t worry. She won’t attract dangerous attention without her runes, and she’s perfectly capable of handling the untoward attention of someone looking to take advantage of a mundane. 

As Alec predicted, it’s not long before Magnus returns. He slides into the booth next to Alec, and Alec immediately rests his head on his shoulder.

“That was fast,” says Alec.

Magnus shrugs, jostling Alec’s head just slightly. “Nothing interesting,” he says. “At least, nothing as interesting as this.”

Magnus gets an arm around Alec, pulling Alec to lean more against his chest than just sitting side-by-side. Alec leans his head up, meeting Magnus’ for a long, sensual kiss.

“I wanna get out of here,” Alec says. “Want you.”

Magnus grins, and his eyes glint with something mischievous. “Why does that require us getting out of here?” he asks.

Alec blinks, and then he’s suddenly more turned on than he can remember ever feeling. Holy _shit_.

“Magnus, I—,” he cuts off, blankly.

Magnus pulls away from Alec in a quick movement, removing his arm from around him and moving to stand in front of him. He has one knee on the seat and the other planted on the floor, and he leans over Alec, caging him in with his arms.

Leaning close, breath hot on Alec’s face, Magnus kisses Alec fiercely, pressing until Alec opens his mouth and lets him in helplessly. Using one hand, Magnus unbuttons the rest of Alec’s shirt, letting it fall open.

“Does that sound good to you, Alexander?” he asks.

Magnus runs a hand up Alec’s chest, scraping a nail over Alec’s nipple on the way. Alec groans and arches slightly into the touch.

Alec doesn’t reply except for with a low moan.

Magnus pinches his nipple sharply, and Alec throws his head back, biting his lip. “I asked you a question.” 

Alec can’t think. Magnus is blocking most of the club’s view, but there are still people around them who can see, and there are more who can hear, and there are even more who can (and will) assume. By the angel, he’s so fucked. He’s so, so turned on.

Alec looks at Magnus, eyebrow raised above him with a small smirk. He looks past Magnus, where he can see the normal thrumming of bodies moving to a familiar beat. No one’s expressly paying attention right now, but if this continues—if Alec lets it continue—there’s no telling if people would actually stop to watch. Many immortals are interested in just two things, after all: sex and gossip, and this would be both.

He looks back at Magnus. The warlock’s pupils are blown wide, the black cutting into the iridescent gold of his cat eyes. Alec can see clearly just how affected he is. And truly, he’s the same. 

He doesn’t really know what he’s saying yes to, but this is the type of thing that Alec can put a stop to any time. He has both a verbal and nonverbal safe word at his disposal, and neither would throw Magnus off. The warlock knows that Alec is hesitant about this. But god, Alec _wants_.

“Yes,” Alec says.

Magnus kisses him.

Alec sinks into the seat a little from the force Magnus is using, but he gives as good as he gets, running his hands up Magnus’ torso. Magnus wearing too many layers for Alec to really feel anything under the clothes, but the disparity in their states of dress is adding another layer to the heady feeling running through Alec’s veins. 

With a snap, Magnus banishes Alec’s shirt entirely, and suddenly Alec is in just his jeans and boots. Even the runes on his arms are on display now, along with his considerable strength.

Magnus ducks his head to Alec’s neck, biting at the mark he had left there earlier. His hands scrape down Alec’s torso, leaving mild red marks in their wake. There’s not much Alec can do but go along for the ride.

“Magnus, oh my—,” says Alec, trying to catch his breath. Magnus dips one hand even lower and brushes his knuckles against the bulge in Alec’s pants. “Oh god,” Alec bites out, bucking up into the light pressure.

Magnus grins against his neck. “So greedy,” he teases.

With a last kiss, Magnus pulls back. He maneuevers Alec off the booth couch a little, then sits down himself. Magnus situates himself so that he’s leaning against the armrest and facing sideways on the sofa. One leg hangs off the sofa, so there’s plenty of room for Magnus to pull Alec back towards him, this time Alec’s back to his front, situated between his legs.

In this position, his head is resting on Magnus’ shoulder, and Magnus' arms are bracketing him. Alec can feel Magnus’ clothed cock pressing against his ass, where the warlock has aligned them perfectly. He shivers when Magnus’s arms wrap around him, both his hands exploring Alec’s torso for a little bit, tracing over runes lightly, teasingly, and sometimes pinching or scraping over a nipple. 

Alec is straining against his pants to the point of discomfort, and Magnus’ gentle but pointed teasings aren’t helping. Finally, _finally_ , Magnus brushes against Alec’s bulge again, providing much-needed pressure.

Alec groans loudly, but it’s swallowed in the music of the club before it reaches anyone but Magnus.

Magnus cups Alec’s bulge, and presses down slightly with gradually more and more pressure. Alec bucks into his hand, grinding into whatever friction he can get. Magnus lets him, allowing Alec to basically dry hump his hand.

Alec has clenched his eyes shut in pleasure at some point, but he forces them open now to look at Magnus to see how he’s watching Alec, enraptured. Alec’s hands find Magnus’ thighs where they’re bracketing his hips. He braces himself on them and uses the leverage to press up even harder into Magnus’ hand. 

“God,” he groans. “God, Magnus, please, I can’t.”

Magnus, because he’s a gift to this world, understands immediately. He not only cups Alec’s bulge tighter, he also starts palming it, rubbing Alec’s cock through his jeans. The material of his jeans is on just the wrong side of painful, especially the zipper, but Alec’s able to ignore it pretty easily, focusing on the pleasure of Magnus’ hand.

Still contained within his jeans, the tip of Alec’s cock is leaking, creating a damp spot that he brushes against every time Magnus massages at the area.  

“Alexander,” Magnus says conversationally in his ear. “It almost feels like you’re not wearing anything under these jeans today.” 

Alec whines, high-pitched. His face is slack with wanting.

He turns to press an open-mouthed kiss to Magnus neck where he can reach it. “God, yes,” he hisses. “Mm, Magnus.”

Magnus exhales deeply, murmuring a low, lust-filled “God” of his own. “The things you do to me, Alexander.”

After a few more seconds, Magnus moves his hand up to the waistband of Alec’s jeans. He teases the area lightly, scratching the skin right above the waistband, running his fingers through the hair running a line to what’s hidden from sight. 

Magnus dips his fingers under Alec’s waistband just slightly, but Alec’s already so far gone that he bucks into the pleasure in vain. 

“Look at you,” says Magnus. He licks a line up Alec’s throat and nibbles lightly on his earlobe. “All laid out for me. For everyone here.”

Desperate for pleasure, Alec reaches down himself and palms his cock greedily. He rolls his hips into it, almost like a dance, itself. Magnus lets him, watching intently as Alec takes the pleasure he so desires.  

Alec’s movements mean he’s also grinding against Magnus’ cock, still trapped in Magnus’ pants behind Alec. 

“Yes,” hisses Alec. He rolls his hips more, making sure to slot Magnus’ bulge against the crease of his ass, all but riding him but with clothes on.

Magnus pushes his fingers deeper under Alec’s waistband, scratching lightly through the hair there. He’s inches away from Alec’s cock, and Alec can’t help but pushing his hips up wantonly, begging for more.

Magnus reaches his other hand to Alec’s waistband as well, and with a deft hand, he unbuttons the pants. Just as he’s reaching a hand deeper into Alec’s pants, brushing against bare skin and hair, Alec feels a cold trickle of awareness come over him. 

He freezes.

Being trained as a Shadowhunter means having a constant awareness of your surroundings, even without specific intent. And that skill is driving Alec up the wall now. He can’t stop feeling the eyes on him, the curious glances and surprised double takes. What are they thinking? What does he look like?

Magnus Bane is taking apart the Head of the New York Institute one touch at a time, and Alec is… _loving_ it.

How far is too far for him? For Magnus? For Alec’s reputation? _Wait_ , holy shit, what are people going to think? How far will this spread?

Alec is hit with a distinct thought of his mother’s look disapproval and disappointment. After everything Alec has sacrificed to get to this point, to run the Institute as an openly gay man, can he really be jeopardizing his reputation and credibility on one night of debauchery?

But Magnus has done this (and worse) here before, Alec is sure. In fact, a lot of Downworlders have. Shouldn’t he be fine, too? But no, the rules are, and have always been, different for Shadowhunters. The world Alec lives in and must acquiesce to in order to keep a hand on the wheel is much less tolerant regarding indulgence. 

There are people who already disapprove of Alec’s position in the Institute not because he’s gay, but because he’s dating a Downworlder. If they get word that Alec is lying passively between the Warlock’s legs, letting him take him to the point of no return, how will Alec ever look them in the eyes again? 

He’s Lightwood, Nephilim, Shadowhunter, and… boy toy?

God, he can’t think straight. This isn’t good. Shit, Isabelle and Jace are in the crowd still, too, he thinks. Jace for sure, but that doesn’t do anything to calm him. 

Speaking of, don’t Jace and Isabelle get away with stuff like this all the time? Shouldn’t he be allowed to, too? But still, no, because he’s the Head of the Institute. It’s different for him. He has something to prove—that he can do his job without allowing his sexuality or Downworlder partner to get in the way. 

Alec can’t be seen doing this. It feels so good. But it’ll ruin everything. But it feels _so good_. He’s so turned on, but he _can’t_.

Alec taps, once. Magnus, who had already slowed down when Alec froze, stops all movement entirely, then pulls his hands away from Alec’s crotch.

Two taps is their nonverbal safe word. One more tap and Magnus will magic clothes back onto Alec and probably portal them back to his loft. They’d still have sex tonight, because Alec is so keyed up and wanting out of this exact setting doesn’t _at all_ influence how much he wants to get off. 

But the people watching. The Downworlders in the club, who are all seeing him like this, seeing him being claimed by Magnus. This, more than everything else, is what it means to truly be with a Downworlder clan leader.

It’s this feral, demonic side of Magnus that’s always seeking more, any time, any place. Alec is privy to the depths of Magnus’ hedonism and it sings within him in turn. It’s a heady, drunken feeling. He loves showing off his power, his freedom. He soaks up the attention. Yes, he thinks. Yes, yes, yes. 

 _Bacchanalia_ , Alec thinks wildly, a little lost and a lot gone. And then he clenches his hand into a fist, keeping himself from tapping a second time.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus breathes. He grinds his hips into Alec’s ass just a little, and Alec stifles a low moan. “Are you sure?”

Alec can’t reply. He doesn’t know how to. There was a reason he used his nonverbal cues instead of speaking. He doesn’t even know what words to _think_ right now. There is only Magnus, and feeling, and the lust directed at them from the others watching, wanting, _seeing_.

“Magnus, I—,” he cuts off, unable to continue. Even though he didn’t safe word out, Alec still tapped once. It’s the equivalent of a Yellow, and Alec knows that Magnus is moving into “due diligence” mode, making sure that Alec is truly alright to continue.

“Shh,” says Magnus. “I have you.” 

Alec can’t see what happens, but he feels Magnus’ magic swell up for just a second before dissipating again. When he makes a questioning noise, Magnus smiles and kisses his jaw. 

“There’s no one here who would hurt you, or use this against you. No friends of the Clave,” says Magnus after a moment.

Alec blinks. “How?”

“Alexander, this club is mine. Its building is mine, too, and when guests are here, they are within the walls of my influence. I know all. I see all.”

Alec doesn’t quite know what it is about what Magnus just said, but lust punches through him like a rocket, returning what hardness he had lost back to his cock. He presses backward into Magnus’ bulge and groans heavily.

 _I see all._ Yeah, like the other people at Pandemonium. Seeing all. Watching Alec get pulled apart and put back together again.

“I want you,” says Alec, panting. His eyes are glazed over and he licks his lips mindlessly. 

Magnus reaches back down to Alec’s still-unbuttoned jeans. He nudges the zipper down with magic, careful not to hurt Alec where his cock is straining against it. When free, Alec’s cock springs free, standing heavily and dripping precum onto his stomach, on display for everyone to see.

Given new access, Magnus immediately takes advantage. He wraps a hand around Alec’s cock, stroking gently and lightly. He’s riling Alec up, making him so keyed up he’s unable to think about anything else unless Magnus wants him to.

Like now, when Magnus says, “Everyone’s watching, you know. Everyone’s watching me jerk you off.” He bites at where Alec’s jaw meets his neck and Alec shivers, then shudders harder. “Mm, I know you like it, how they’re all looking.”

Magnus strokes a little harder on his next pass, and he thumbs Alec’s slit just a little. It’s enough to make Alec buck up involuntarily, but Magnus quiets his hips by using his other hand to pull him back, towards Magnus’ own neglected cock. 

Alec shouts, too loud, maybe, when Magnus rubs intently at the base of the head of his cock, right at the frenulum. Magnus chuckles, amused and delighted in parts.

Magnus brings the hand on Alec’s hip up to cup his jaw and cover his mouth. He dips his index and middle fingers into Alec’s slack and slick lips, still cupping his jaw with the other three. Alec sucks on them obediently, thoroughly gone.

“Shh, Alexander,” Magnus says. “The music covers a lot, but we have many werewolves in our presence tonight. You don’t want everyone to hear you, do you?”

Alec moans around Magnus' fingers, breathing out heavily through his nose.

“Oh, but you do, don’t you? Even before, you hesitated a little, but at the end of the day, you were willing to keep going even before I told you it was safe.”

Magnus lets go of Alec’s cock for a moment, drawing a muffled whine of protest. He takes Alec’s leg that’s on the open-side of the booth and maneuvers it over his own thigh that’s hanging off the edge of the sofa. Alec is spread, even if it’s only a little. Alec’s leg is now hanging akimbo, on Magnus’s, over the edge of the sofa, which allows Magnus to angle their bodies to face the club a little more.

Now Alec can see everything. Everyone.

Alec can’t think. He’s just thrusting up into it, giving both himself and Magnus much-needed friction. Magnus has reduced him to this: instinctively bucking hips, grinding backward because _god_ , he wants Magnus in him, thrusting upwards into what Magnus is willing to give him, leaning back against the fully-clothed body of his lover, luxuriating in the attention the clubbers are giving him. 

Magnus scratches a nail lightly over Alec’s frenulum and rubs over his head. Alec throws his head back and feels tears trickle out of his clenched eyes.  

“Oh, my,” Magnus croons. “What am I going to do with you, Alexander?” He uses the hand still cupping his jaw turn Alec’s head towards the dance floor. “Look at them. Look at them looking at you, Alexander.”

Alec does.

He has to blink tears out of his eyes for a second before everything comes into focus. Everyone. Alec can see the entire club from here, and about quarter of them are openly staring, not doing anything else. The rest are still dancing, still gyrating their bodies to the music, but they are all watching Magnus and Alec. 

They’re getting off on it, Alec realizes. He watches the dancers. He knows clubs, and he knows their usual energy. This is more charged, and it’s not just him.

A straight fae couple he sees dancing together are grinding messily, and the man’s hands are dipping to touch her crotch under her skirt. The fae woman is toying with her nipples through her shirt, her head thrown back onto his shoulder.

Another couple, two men, grinding the way Alec and Magnus had been earlier, but one man has slipped his hand down the back of his partner’s pants.

And others, by the bar, palming themselves idly while they sip their drinks, inebriated on the mere sight of Alec in the throes of pleasure.

“Oh my god,” Alec tries to moan around Magnus’ fingers. The warlock pulls his fingers out but keeps his hand on Alec’s jaw, forcing him to look out at the crowd. He keeps up the steady strokes of Alec’s cock. “Oh my, Magnus, god, I’m gonna come, I’m—,”

Alec comes with a shout, vaguely aware of strips of come painting his torso. He melts into Magnus, boneless and exhausted, his mind blank. Alec is only aware of his panting for a moment before the blast of the music returns to his senses.

Holy shit.

Magnus grins, but there’s an edge to it, a feral glint that makes Alec remember that Magnus hasn’t come yet, and he’s still very, _very_ turned on.

“Magnus, you haven’t—. How do you want me to…?” asks Alec, still breathing heavily.

Alec shakily turns over, getting to his knees on the booth bench, kneeling between Magnus’ legs. He kisses him hard, open-mouthed and wet and perfect.

“However you want,” Magnus replies, smiling against Alec’s lips.

Alec keeps kissing Magnus as he fumbles with his belt, freeing his cock with relatively little difficulty. Magnus is really hard, dripping precum already. Alec strokes it a few times, and it twitches heavily in his hand.

To jerk or suck Magnus off, that is the question. Alec has a feeling that no matter what he does right now, it’s not going to change the long-term consequences of tonight.

He wants to blow Magnus, so that’s what he’s going to do. But he’s not sure if he should kneel on the floor or stay on the booth seat as he is right now. 

Then he thinks of what the others will be seeing—the back of his head blocking Magnus’ cock from view or a profiled angle, where they can see Magnus’ cock disappearing into his mouth, Alec bent over almost reverently.

So, Alec stays where he is and dips down, taking the tip of Magnus’ cock into his mouth. His hand covers the rest of it, stroking it idly while Alec fellates the head, dipping his tongue into the slit every so often.

Magnus is already close, Alec can tell. He’s been keyed up for too long for this to not go a little more quickly than normal. With that in mind, Alec speeds up his normal process. He brings Magnus deeper into his mouth, relaxing his throat when necessary.

Magnus runs a hand through Alec’s hair, tugging on it slightly and nudging Alec into the right pace. Alec notices that Magnus made sure use the hand that wouldn’t block everyone’s view of the blowjob, and his cock makes a valiant effort to get hard again.

Alec’s lips are stretched around Magnus cock, cheeks hollowed as he sucks. After a little, as Magnus gets closer to the edge, Alec stops sucking, letting his mouth fall open. Magnus takes over, using the hand tangled in Alec’s hair to fuck his mouth up and down onto Magnus’ cock. 

Alec tries to use his tongue where he can, but then it’s too much, and he’s just along for the ride, letting Magnus use his mouth in front of a hundred Downworlders and mundanes and _Isabelle and Jace_ , _oh my god_ , and then Magnus is coming, his hips stuttering. 

Alec swallows what he can, but at this angle, some of Magnus’ come dribbles out of his mouth, and when Alec pulls off, he can see the string of saliva-slash-come connecting him to the tip of Magnus’ cock. The lights of the club illuminate it briefly before it breaks.

Alec wipes his lips with the back of his hand. He looks at Magnus, still full of lust and want. The warlock is grinning back at him, sated but full of desire.

Then Alec looks out at the bar and dance floor, where everyone is writhing to the deep, ingrained beat of the music. It’s bright and electric and sensual. Alec can’t get enough. 

But for now, he turns to Magnus. “Let’s go back to yours,” he suggests.

Magnus grins, pulls Alec in for a sloppy kiss, and opens a portal.

* * *

The next day, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace are requested in Alicante for a Clave conference. It’s business as usual, except for when his siblings come into his Institute office with their bags, ready to leave, and Alec realizes he can’t exactly look them in the eyes.

It’s not shame, not really. It’s more embarrassment. They’re his siblings, for fuck’s sake.

But they’ve always been inordinately close, of course, so Alec really should have expected when Isabelle just swats him on the shoulder and grins suggestively. “You naughty minx, Alec!” she exclaims and Alec blushes, fighting a helpless grin.

Jace is worse, because he’s a dramatic diva at the best of times, and he flops onto the sofa in the office and looks pleadingly at the ceiling. “I can’t believe I had to watch my brother give a blowjob,” says Jace.

“Had to?!” Isabelle says, as Alec just replies a faint “Oh my god.”

Alec flushes, more from remembering last night’s events than out of embarrassment. He ducks his head before it’s obvious he’s a little red.

But then Jace looks at Alec with a mix of curiosity and disgust and awe and says, “Ew, are you seriously thinking about it right now?!” He wads up a nearby piece of paper and throws it at Alec’s head.

“Get out of my head, you idiot,” Alec retorts. “You brought it up.” He throws it back. 

“I’m not the one who had sex in a crowded club last night!”

“Well, I’m not the one who watched!”

“Boys!” Isabelle interrupts. She’s grinning, and Alec and Jace both roll their eyes. “Isn’t it time to go?”

On their way into the portal, Jace claps Alec on the back. “At least I got something out of it, huh?”

Alec scrunches his face. “Ew.”

* * *

It’s a week-and-a-half before the Lightwood siblings arrive back in New York, and a few more days before they’ve recovered from the jetlag. Fortunately (and unfortunately) for Alec, this means he’s feeling fully functional right on time for Friday, and he already has a text from Magnus inviting him to Pandemonium tonight.

Isabelle has received a similar text from Meliorn, and she’s already roped Jace into going (runes glamoured, as normal), so Alec figures he doesn’t actually have much of a choice.  

It’s not that he’s dreading going back to Pandemonium, per se. In fact, he’s vaguely excited about it, especially considering that a repeat of two weeks ago isn’t unlikely.

But it’s also about facing all these Downworlders that frequent the club. Isabelle and Jace were bad enough and they hardly teased him at all. How’s he going to walk in there knowing that everyone in there has seen him coming and then blowing his boyfriend? God, not all of them were complete strangers too.

Regardless of his hesitation, Alec finds himself trailing his siblings into Pandemonium come nighttime. It’s already bustling, and even at the entrance, the music vibrates the floor under Alec’s feet. Alec spots Magnus at his booth and flushes. 

He clears his throat, mutters something to Isabelle and Jace about getting drinks, and makes a beeline to the bar, resigning himself to a few awkward encounters before he can get enough drinks in himself to care. 

Devon’s working the bar again tonight, and but instead of his cursory smile or wave of acknowledgment, Alec gets a: “Hey, Alec!” 

Alec blinks. Devon’s always been nicer to him than Magnus’ other acquaintances, but he’s never been _friendly_ , exactly. 

“Uh, hey,” Alec echoes. “White Russian for me and something cocktail-y for Isabelle and Jace, too?” 

“Sure thing,” says Devon, and before long, Alec is holding his drink in one hand, scanning the crowd for his siblings.

But it’s the weirdest thing. Every time he makes eye contact with someone, they nod in acknowledgment.

Now, Alec is used to receiving the cold shoulder from Downworlders. They respect the work he’s doing but are rightfully skeptical of it, and as a result, Alec has had to grow desensitized to small glances or glares or people falling abruptly silent as he walks past.

Absolutely no one _actually_ acknowledges his presence in a positive way. It’s discomfiting, honestly, and Alec isn’t sure what’s wrong. It sets his skin tingling, like there’s danger. Alec checks his exits again. 

Before long, Isabelle and Jace catch up to him and grab their drinks. Alec peels himself off the bar, and weaves his way through the crowd, heading towards Magnus with his drink in hand.

When he finally arrives, he sees Magnus is entertaining many people. There’s another warlock on his left, and what might look like two vampires on his right. A few others, mostly but not all fae, are standing around, listening to the conversation.

The warlock is the first to spot Alec, and she nudges Magnus and nods in Alec’s direction.

“Alexander!” Magnus grins and rises from his seat. He kisses Alec gently. “How was Alicante?”

“Boring,” Alec huffs. “Just the same old.”

Normally, this is the point where the other Downworlders would move away from the booth, choosing to either conclude their business or conduct it in Magnus’ office. But today, none of the Downworlders leave. 

Magnus moves to sit back down, but Alec’s at a loss as to where he can squeeze in. Normally he has his pick because they’re all empty upon his arrival.  

The moment Magnus sits down, however, the warlock rises, allowing Alec into her seat next to Magnus. She stays, though, leaning against the armrest next to Alec.

Alec sips his drink for lack of anything better to do.

“Where were we?” one of the vampires asks. 

The other answers, “Raphael’s side-project. It’s going to tear the clan apart.” 

“It’s going to tear _him_ apart,” says one of the standing people, another vampire with straight black hair. “You have to intervene, Warlock Bane.”

Alec is at a loss for words. Were they… discussing Downworld business with him in the vicinity? It was unprecedented. Could this be because of what happened last time he was here? There was no other viable factor, but he could see no reason why Magnus’ and his dive into exhibitionism would change the dynamic to this degree.

The meeting continues, though, seemingly uncensored, and from what Alec gathers, listening silently, Raphael been holed away for weeks, working on some sort of project he’s hardly letting anyone in on. It’s concerning behavior, especially to his second, Lily, the standing vampire with the black hair.   

“The other day, one of the vamps heard screams,” one of them says.

“And you believe he’s keeping a mundane locked up?” Magnus asks.

Lily scoffs. “Raphael wouldn’t,” she says. “But he’s been like this since the Daylighter arrived. I think it has something to do with that.” 

“Maybe he’s got the Daylighter?” one of the vampires asks. 

Alec’s speaking before he even realizes it. “No, Simon’s been checking-in daily. He’s fine.”

The Downworlders… roll with it. They don’t even blink. It seems like Alec is more on edge about him having spoken than they are. Alec has one tense moment before he relaxes. Magnus places a hand on his thigh, squeezing gently in support.

“So not the Daylighter, then,” says Lily. “But still, it has to be something related to him.”

“And what do we propose we do, Lily?” another asks. “We can’t just go storming into the basement and demand explanation.”

Magnus hums. He flicks his wrist and refills his martini glass. “Can’t we?”

“He’s still our leader,” a vampire says.

“Yes, but Magnus is his father, no?” a faerie speaks up.

Magnus glares half-heartedly, then turns to Lily. “I can talk to him, but I make no guarantees.”

The conversation turns to money and payments and IOUs and debts collected, and Alec zones out momentarily, sipping his drink and looking out onto the dance floor. He sees Isabelle with Meliorn, laughing by the bar. When she spots him looking, Isabelle waves him over to her. 

“I’ll be back,” says Alec, when the music turns to a quieter, still fast-paced, song. He makes his way over to the couple by winding through the crowd, all the while getting the same polite acknowledgment when Downworlders notice him.

Finally: “Hey,” he says to them both, then turns to Meliorn. “Nice to see you again.”

“And you, as well, Alec. Very pleasant, indeed.”

There’s something about the way Meliorn says it that makes Alec suspicious. He sighs. “I assume you heard about the last time I was here?”

“Indeed,” says Meliorn. “It was quite the talk of the town. We were disappointed you did not come last week.”

“Who’s we?” Alec asks. “And I was in Idris.”

“Mm, the Downworlders. We were so anticipating your next venture into sin with our resident High Warlock.”

“I guess that explains how nice everyone’s been today,” says Alec. 

“Wait, really?” Isabelle cuts in. “There’s been a change?”

Alec shrugs. “Yeah,” he says, and shifts awkwardly. “They didn’t run away to conduct Downworlder business elsewhere, for one.”

Isabelle’s eyes widen and she gasps, delighted. “Alec, that’s huge! I’m so happy!”

“Yeah, but I just don’t get why,” he says. “Even you’re being nicer to me,” he turns to Meliorn. “Why?”

Meliorn looks thoughtful for a few seconds, and for a moment, Alec wonders if he’ll even reply. But then the faerie says:

“Think. You have lived for four centuries, and your safety is protected by someone with immense power. But still some _one_ , with a heart and mind with emotions. If all goes right, you can live for thousands of more years. But if this person fails, or perhaps trusts the wrong person, your life could be cut short after only a slight percentage of what it could have been. 

“Magnus Bane is the High Warlock here. Perhaps he did not properly inform you of the risks he took in pursuing you, or allowing you to pursue him, in regard to his credibility. Yours was not the only job at stake.

“Seeing his Shadowhunter, the Head of the Institute, no less, participate willingly in games often deemed too sinful for a child of the Nephilim… Well, it showed many that you are not like the others of your kind. And furthermore, it displayed just how… _in control_ High Warlock Bane is of the situation. Perhaps you could say, that to some, it was reassuring.”

Alec is silent for a long moment, shocked and slightly red. He had thought about the risks Magnus were taking, honestly, but had invariably dismissed them when Magnus brushed his questions aside. So they’d never really talked about how Downworlders felt about their relationship. 

To know that the Downworlders had been treating him dismissively because they were worried he would manipulate Magnus to work against the Downworld? Alec understood it, but the thought was repulsive. He wouldn’t dare.

“Um, wow,” he exhales, long and still a bit stunned. “That… makes sense. Um, thanks, Meliorn. I appreciate it. I hadn’t realized, exactly, y’know—,”

“Of course, elder Lightwood,” says Meliorn with a pensive smile. “Do enjoy yourself tonight.” He turns to Isabelle and asks, “Ready?”

Isabelle nods, and leans up and kisses Alec on the cheek. “I’m happy for you,” she says. And then she links her arm in Meliorn’s, and they meld into the crowd.

Alec tosses back the rest of his drink and then orders another. Devon smiles when he gives it to him, and Alec smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note on sex before I move onto something else: nonverbal safe words are absolutely necessary, even when you're not playing with gags or sound deprivation! Just have it established and you'll feel safer for it. It can't hurt! Always pay attention to your partner during sex. Pushing past limits is okay if they are 1) soft limits and 2) the person is explicitly okay with trying. **Constant Consent** is important!!!!!!


	2. Exhibit A(lec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus indulge their exhibitionism kinks, and Magnus rides Alec into oblivion.
>
>> “Holy shit,” he breathes, but he’s not even sure Magnus can hear it. The entire room seems to vibrate, but Alec doesn't know if it’s the bass of the music or his own body, struggling to keep from coming right here and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> og posted as a separate fic called Exhibit A(lec)

The first time Alec lays eyes on Magnus Bane, it’s at Pandemonium, on the wildest, raunchiest, and most anonymous night of debauchery in the year, Halloween. Not so coincidentally, it’s also the Institute’s busiest night, and as a result, Alec’s least favorite.

When he enters, the air is thick with music, sweat, and bodies writhing on one another, leaving Alec almost no room to navigate without brushing against bare skin. He’s distinctly grateful for his jacket, full-sleeves, that prevent any unnecessary contact.

Everyone is dressed in costume, almost all sultry and seductive; Alec spots more than one flash of panties under too-short skirts for his liking, but he simply averts his gaze and pushes forward. The bodies around him roll to the beat of the song, and the thrum of movement nudges Alec through the sea of the dance floor, until he’s closer to the back of the club.

And there he is, the famous High Warlock of Brooklyn, watching the proceedings like a king from his throne. But instead of an opulent setup, Magnus and his companions—plural, because of course, Magnus wouldn’t restrain himself—are seated in a booth-like leather-cushioned bench, large enough to seat them all comfortably.

Almost unwittingly, Alec and Magnus make eye contact, even across the rows of bodies between them. Unlike many people here, Magnus isn’t wearing a mask, or any sort of face covering, for that matter. Alec’s not even sure if his dark red suit is meant to be a costume.

And he stands out, too: a lone Nephilim standing still to a loud and riveting beat, face shown bright and runes unglamoured, weapons holstered but present, nonetheless. Alec is distantly aware of how prominently different he is from the people around him.

And even Magnus, despite their supposed similarity in undisguised appearances, is here for a very, very different reason than Alec.

This night might be for incognito lechery for others, but Magnus requires no such camouflage to partake; he is unashamed and bold, his lewdness presented so audaciously it is a show in itself. As Alec watches, Magnus strokes a hand up the thigh of the man on his lap and cups his hand around his crotch, curling his palm around the now-hidden hardness.

The man’s face is also uncovered, his mask resting up in his hair instead. Alec gets only a quick glimpse before the man throws his head back, landing to rest on Magnus’ shoulder, but he knows he’ll never forget such a look of pleasure, all at the High Warlock’s hands.

The man turns his head to mouth openly at the skin of Magnus’ neck. He’s straddling one of Magnus’ thighs—broad and strong, and lined well by the tailoring of his trousers—and the only thing keeping him from humping it to completion is Magnus’ other hand, tight on his hips.

It’s… unlike anything Alec has ever seen. Such a display, so open, is nearly unheard of it in his circles, and although Alec has long since come to terms with his sexuality, there’s still a certain discomfort seeing two men so unashamedly indulge.

Or perhaps it’s simply the public nature of it, that has Alec hot, even more than the warm press of bodies around him.

Magnus tightens the hand around the man’s crotch and Alec can nearly hear the gasp of pleasure it elicits, but all his attention is focused on how simply unembarrassed Magnus looks. He’s very clearly not guilty, and this isn’t humiliating for him, for either of them; both Magnus and the man on his lap know exactly what they like, and they are shameless enough to pursue it around everyone else.

Or simply, is it  _because_ everyone else is here that they are acting the way they are? Alec has no time to mull the answer to his question before Magnus’ stare turns challenging, looking down at the clearly shocked Nephilim who’s seemingly judging him.

They are the only two here without costumes, and yet they exist on opposite sides of the world. Alec has never felt so out of place, and he ducks his head and turns away quickly. It’s time to focus, his head back in the game.

But even by the time Alec’s finished hunting his mission for the night, the image sticks: Magnus, provocatively dressed and with a daring smirk on his lips, the anonymous man writhing in his lap, and the curve of Magnus’ eyebrow as he raised it at Alec’s clear preoccupation with them.

The picture of it bounces around his mind for a long, long time.

* * *

When Alec thinks about it, he realizes that he and Magnus have been together for a long time. Maybe not that long for Magnus, but certainly so for Alec, who just two years ago was talking himself into marrying a woman.

He’s come a long way, and Magnus has been with him for most of  _these_ steps: these kinds of things, of lust and intimacy and the slick press of bodies rutting each other.

But it never gets old, holding Magnus like this, against him, feeling the hard muscles of his back under Alec’s splayed hands. It’s not often that he and Magnus find themselves at Pandemonium, but they take every opportunity they can to indulge here.

The music sinks into his skin, the rhythm in his veins, and the beat vibrates through his feet, into his body, mirroring the way Magnus’ breath hot on his neck makes Alec shudder. Overstimulation is one of the reasons Alec adores this setting; with the headiness of sex and sweat and desire in the air, he feels Magnus’ touch everywhere at once.

Two years ago, he saw Magnus here for the first time, atop this same booth bench they’re now lounging on. It’s a dizzying memory, to remind himself of Magnus’ power and attitude, the tilt of his chin as he regarded Alec cooly. And yet here Magnus is right now, straddling Alec’s lap with his back to the dance floor, uncaring of the rest of the club as he rolls his hips lazily against Alec’s.

“What are you thinking of?” asks Magnus, his mouth close enough to Alec’s ear that his lips drag against it. Alec shivers and tightens his grip on Magnus’ hips.

He shakes his head in response, breaking from his reverie and focusing again on Magnus. He turns his head enough to capture Magnus into a slow and consuming kiss. Magnus’ lips part for Alec’s with a pliancy that makes Alec moan lowly, and he catches Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly as he pulls away.

They look each other quietly, almost isolated in their own world, even with the bass of the music humming through them, even with Magnus’ hips still gyrating down onto Alec’s. It’s not enough pressure to consider a tease, even, so Alec’s not desperate for more yet, but with the way Magnus looks at him, flush and eyes happy and full of intent, he’s not far from it.

Alec snakes a hand of Magnus’ back, taking time to appreciate the muscles there, coiled tight and strong, before tangling a hand in Magnus’ hair. He uses it to pull Magnus’ head back, and relishing the quiet gasp it elicits from Magnus, Alec attaches his mouth to the pit of Magnus’ neck and licks at it, sucks on the salty-sweat of the skin.

Magnus tastes like the nightclub feels: electrified and kinetic, a salacious combination of sex, lust, and action. The low vibration under Alec’s lips when Magnus moans makes Alec want to pull Magnus closer, harder against him, to nip at his Adam’s apple and feel the way Magnus swallows thickly.

With the hand still on Magnus’ hip, Alec reaches further down and grabs a handful of his ass, his fingers pressing into the roundness of it, and  _god_ , he loves this feeling, of having Magnus so unashamedly in his hands.

His other hand joins the first soon after, untangling from Magnus’ hair to grab another handful. Magnus’ leather pants make it hard for Alec to truly dig his fingers into the plumpness, but for now, that’s okay. He has other plans.  

Alec presses a soft, chaste kiss to the underside of Magnus’ jaw, and slides down on the bench enough that there’s a space between his crotch and torso where Magnus could be positioned comfortably. And then he hauls Magnus closer all at once, placing him right on top of his bulge.

Lounging as Alec is against the plush cushioned-back of the seat, Magnus is seated atop Alec’s hips and crotch, and it takes only small maneuvering before his ass is aligned with Alec’s cock. Magnus moans, the sound lost to the loud music but apparent nonetheless, and Alec can’t help the little jerk his hips give at the sight; they’ve skipped right over teasing and into pure hunger.

If they were unclothed, Alec’s cock would be sliding in the crack between Magnus’ cheeks, dragging over the pucker of his hole, and the thought of it is so filthy that Alec groans against Magnus’ throat, where he’s still mouthing wetly at the marks he’s made.

Magnus grinds down, moving his hips almost as in dance, working himself along the bulge of Alec’s cock. It’s teasing and goading all at once, as if daring Alec to take it a step further here in this setting, in full view of the revelers of the night.

Pandemonium is the type of club that makes him want to drown in the pleasures of the flesh, of the tantalizing strip of chest and abs that Magnus’ shirt is showing off. Alec finds himself imagining fucking Magnus here: bending him over the seat and taking him raw, or maybe turning Magnus around and impaling him on his cock, so everyone can see how hard Magnus gets as he bounces on Alec’s dick, flush and red and moaning.

He shudders at the thought of it, and above him, Magnus grinds down and adds to the fire of it. Alec’s grip on Magnus’s hair and ass tighten almost instinctively, and they both groan when Magnus’ hips jerk in response.

In this position, Alec’s slight slouch allows Magnus to both grind his ass down onto Alec’s cock and his own bulge into the hard planes of Alec’s abs, and Magnus takes full advantage. It’s both not enough and too much at once, and Alec can’t stop thinking about the curious eyes sure to be on them at this point.

 _Fuck_ , Alec thinks, as he thrusts up shallowly, just once, and just this side of too painful. He’s not wearing underwear today, and the fabric of his jeans is rough against his erection, especially with the pressure of rubbing against Magnus.

But Magnus seems to be having no such problems in the tight pants he’s wearing. Alec had nearly stripped him out of them before they’d left for the Pandemonium, his brain scrambled by the material stretched around Magnus’ thighs and over his ass, so tight Alec figures Magnus must’ve used magic to put them on.

And now, with Magnus rolling his hips down, Alec is already half mindless with this pain-slash-pleasure. The dryness of it is uncomfortable, but as Alec pulls back from Magnus’ neck, the sight of his face slack with desire balances it out entirely.

It still surprises him sometimes, that someone as gorgeous and renowned and intoxicating as Magnus has chosen to let Alec in, to let Alec get this close, to have power over him. It’s not just that Alec is Magnus’; Magnus is his, too, for this lifetime, and the thought of it goes straight to Alec’s head.

“Come on, baby,  _yes,_ ” Alec groans, loud enough that Magnus hears him. This close to Magnus’ face, he can see how blown his pupils are even in the dimness of the club. The flashing lights seem to glint off the gold of his cat eyes.

Magnus leans in and kisses him, hard and deep. His tongue licks into Alec’s mouth the moment Alec gasps and then he's is lost to it, moaning lowly as Magnus pushes him back so his head rests against the seatback. Alec only tilts his chin up to accommodate Magnus’ height over him, and he exhales shakily as their tongues tangle, wet and sloppy.

Magnus pulls back, panting slightly, his breath hot against Alec’s face. “You like showing me off?” he asks with a grin, teasing and sultry. He punctuates his question with a downward thrust of his hips, and Alec can’t help his ensuing whine.

Alec hardly has time to nod before Magnus is kissing him again, and  _shit_ , it’s like Magnus is everywhere, within him, around him, but Alec is simultaneously increasingly aware of the fact that they are, in fact, incredibly visible.

The bench seat they’re on is basically Magnus’ throne, elevated on a small stage to overlook the dance floor, and it’s almost as if they’re on display right now. Magnus might not be facing any onlookers, and Alec is largely hidden by Magnus’ frame, but there’s no mistaking the bulge of Alec’s cock pressing against Magnus’ ass, the movement of Magnus gyrating his hips in rhythm with the music.

And to think, two years ago, Alec was standing where others are now, staring at another man writhing on Magnus’ lap. It doesn’t make him jealous to think about it. In fact, Alec might get off on it a little, the idea that Magnus has had all these lovers before, the nameless and the ones that meant something, and now he chooses Alec. He’s experienced all the pleasures in existence and still, here Magnus is, failing to bite down choked little whimpers as he ruts against Alec’s stomach.

Alec looks over Magnus’ shoulder at the partiers; most of them are still absorbed in themselves, the people directly around them, but he catches many of them peeking glances in their direction. A few of the patrons by the bar are watching openly, but he and Magnus aren’t doing enough to keep their attention entirely.

That’s no problem, though. Alec can’t help a little mischievous chuckle as he leans up to whisper in Magnus’ ear. “Let’s give ‘em a show, babe.”

Magnus’ lips, kiss-bitten and red and spit-slick, stretch into a lascivious grin of his own. He reaches back and grabs one of Alec’s hands, pulling it off his ass. Alec’s confused for just a second before Magnus brings his hand to his lower back, to the waistband of his pants.  

“Naughty,” laughs Alec. He plays idly with the top of Magnus’ waistband, letting his fingers splay to the top of the curve of Magnus’ ass. The other moves down to the side of Magnus’ thigh, stroking at the tight muscle of it.

He dips his fingertips below Magnus’ waistband, and Magnus presses into it, encouraging. Even when the little sounds escaping Magnus are too soft to hear under the music, Alec nearly  _feels_ them, reading the lines of Magnus’ body, the impatient shifting of his hips.

Alec knows that Magnus isn’t wearing anything under his pants—he rarely ever does when he wears pants like this. But it’s still a glorious reveal, to find nothing impeding him from the soft skin he’s yearning for. He’s so unbelievably turned on; when was the last time he and Magnus indulged like this, giving into pleasure with not a worry in the world?

It takes a little force to get his hand further down the back of Magnus’ pants, but soon Alec  _finally_ gets to dig his fingers into the flesh of Magnus’ ass, and he does so with relish. He makes sure to use his nails a little too, a possessive marking just to make Magnus  _feel_ it.

He can hardly roam the expanse of skin with Magnus’ pants as tight as they are, but as Magnus moans and mouths at his neck, Alec finds the leverage to get his fingers over the crack, so he can press down and tease over Magnus’ hole, rub over it teasingly, probably push just the tip of his finger in, and—

Alec’s mind screeches to a halt. Magnus is—, his hole… it’s wet, already.

The texture of lube is familiar under his finger, but for a moment Alec can’t believe what he’s feeling. He pulls his hand from Magnus’ pants, stares at it for a good moment, and looks back up at Magnus’ face, which sports the most shit-eating grin Alec’s ever seen on his lips, cat’s got the cream.

Alec can’t help the disbelieving laugh that spills from him, but he’s simultaneously the most turned on he’s ever been in his entire life. Magnus already prepped himself, before they came out for the night. As if he planned this, planned for something even  _further_ than Alec’s been thinking.

It’s dizzying, the thought of it. That Magnus thought about their night, imagined a scenario so filthy Alec has trouble even envisioning it, and then prepped himself, opened himself up for Alec. To take Alec’s fingers, to take his dick.

“What the fuck,” Alec breathes, more a statement than a question. Magnus reads his lips, grins, and then dips down to kiss him, soft and innocent and the very opposite of the heat spreading through Alec’s veins.

Magnus kisses a line from Alec’s mouth to his ear, and in the pause where the song changes, Magnus croons, clearly, loudly, in a way permanently etched into Alec’s brain: “ _Fuck_ me, Alexander.”

Alec’s going to hear it in his dreams.

His hand finds Magnus’ ass again, above the pants this time, and Alec knows he’s leaving a trail of lube, but the glisten of it on Magnus’ leather pants actually just makes it that much hotter.

He holds Magnus in place and thrusts up, groaning at the exquisite pressure. It’s dirty and salacious and Alec can’t help himself when he grabs Magnus’ hips and shifts him, bodily, back and forth, grinding Magnus down onto his clothed cock.

Magnus assists by rolling his hips, bracing himself on Alec’s shoulders as he rides Alec’s bulge. Alec feels like he’s coming apart at the seams, driven mindless by the relentless press of Magnus’ body against his, Magnus’ breath hot against his ear as he nibbles on Alec’s earlobe and presses kisses to his neck right below.

But Alec wants to fuck Magnus. He has no clue what Magnus is planning, but if it means taking advantage of the surely sloppy hole Magnus prepped in secret, he’s all in. Despite all the ways Alec has imagined taking Magnus here, in Pandemonium in front of everyone, reality is leaving his fantasies in the dust.

Encouraged by the low moans he can hear from Magnus, Alec gets both hands beneath the waistband of his pants again. Bur rather than carefully maneuvering below the material, Alec pays no heed to how every one of his movements makes Magnus’ pants slip down, just the slightest bit.

But they’re too tight for Alec to remove, or even get over the curve of Magnus’ ass. “I can’t—,” he bites, frustrated.

Magnus echoes his frustrated groan, pulling back from Alec’s neck. He looks down at himself, regarding his clothes with a specific sense of disdain, before flicking his eyes back up to meet Alec’s. Alec can nearly see the idea hit Magnus, and he has only a moment to blink before Magnus snaps his fingers.

And suddenly, he’s bare, naked on Alec’s lap.  _Completely_ unclothed. A conspicuous hush comes over the room, as one by one, everyone notices Magnus’ sudden state of undress. But the silence in Alec’s mind is simply because he cannot manage a thought in the face of this development.

Magnus, naked in his arms, in full view of everyone at Pandemonium, his ass positioned perfectly over Alec’s still-clothed cock.

“Fuck, Magnus, oh my god—.” A low whine escapes from deep in Alec’s throat, a desperation to touch, to feel, to  _have_ Magnus. So he does.

Alec strokes over the skin he can reach: Magnus’ chest and pecs, his abs. He scrapes his nails over the grooves of them, then moves back up and flicks over a nipple, enjoying the little jerk Magnus’ body gives.

Magnus rolls his hips again, once and then again, pressing harder than before, so that Alec’s bulge aligns into the groove of his ass, pressing against his perineum.

He leans forward again and kisses Alec, licking wetly over his top lip before even bringing their mouths together, and Alec lets Magnus take control of it, parting his lips and letting Magnus’ tongue in. Alec runs his hands over Magnus’ back and the muscles there, scratching lightly from his shoulder bones to his lower back, the little dimples above his ass.

Magnus attaches to Alec’s neck again, licking a stripe down to his Adam’s apple and nibbling at the skin there. “You gonna take me?” he pants. “Show everyone how pretty your dick is?”

Alec grins, his mind dizzy and high on pleasure. “Not just that, baby. I’ll show everyone how good you look on my dick, riding me. How pretty your face gets when you’re coming all over yourself.”

Magnus moans, and he scoots down Alec’s lap so he’s over Alec’s thighs, then reaches down to unbuckle Alec’s belt, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

Alec reaches down to Magnus’ ass and dips a finger to feel at his hole again, at the smeared and messy lube in the area. He runs a finger over it, feeling the pucker of it, and then tugs at the rim enough to feel Magnus shiver.

It’s been an hour or so since they left, so the lube isn’t as wet as it once was. But there’s enough of it that Magnus is still open for him. But  _god_ , this is going to be sticky and messy and so incredibly hot.

And then he’s giving his own shudder when Magnus pulls his cock from his briefs and strokes it, a loose and soft hand. Already, this is the best sex they’ve ever had and Magnus has had his hand on Alec’s cock for only a second. The way their bodies move together, in total sync, seems to multiply their chemistry, and Alec can hardly think.

Alec mouths at Magnus’ neck and tastes the salt-slick dampness there, the musky scent of sex and lust pouring from him. He leaves a mark there, distinct even in the low lighting, and nips at Magnus’ jaw.

“I’ll fuck you so good, Magnus. Be so good for you.” He punctuates with a thrust up into the circle of Magnus’ hand, hard enough that Magnus is jostled on his lap.

But Magnus just goes with it, boosting himself up on his knees, so he can scoot forward and position himself above Alec’s cock. He teases at first, rubbing the head up and down along his crack and eliciting small trembles from them both.

Alec leans in close. “You know everyone can see what you’re doing? Bet there isn’t an eye in this club that isn’t on us right now.”

Magnus leans in closer, bringing their lips together in a chaste but deep kiss. He looks into Alec’s eyes with his cat ones, and Alec feels his arousal spike. “That’s the point, darling.”

With a flash, one that sends a heat flooding through him, an idea occurs to Alec, probably the most brilliant he’s ever had. “Wait,” he says, and Magnus pauses, hand still on Alec’s cock.

Alec pulls Magnus’ hand off him, and between his sheer strength and determination to make this happen, he manhandles Magnus up and around, turning him to back him. Magnus chokes out a surprised gasp of pleasure and comes easily.

He turns his head and says, “I’m going to block everyone’s view this way, darling.”

But Alec only grins. He nudges Magnus knees off the seat, forcing him to sit back on Alec’s lap, and with his feet hanging in the air, he’s supported by his only back at Alec’s chest and Alec’s thighs under his. Alec spreads Magnus’ legs to rest on the outside of both of his, and then he spreads his own legs, taking Magnus’ with him, until he’s blatantly spread, obscenely on display.

“Think you’re blocking their view now, Magnus?” he says into his ear, tucking his chin over Magnus’ shoulder.

He looks over Magnus at the expanse of the dance floor and bar. Drunken revelers dancing with each other, drowning in the thick lust in the air, and all of them are paying attention in some way. Some at the bar are watching with focused intent while those wrapped around each other on the dance floor seem to be using it to feed their own arousals.

Alec reaches up and pinches at one of Magnus’ nipples, rolling it between his finger and thumb until Magnus is quivering under the ministrations. His other hand flutters teasingly over Magnus’ inner thigh, close to but ignoring his hard cock, standing tall against his stomach.

“You’re  _cruel_ ,” whines Magnus, and he shifts his hips backward, dragging the wetness of his ass against Alec’s cock. They both stifle low groans at that, and Alec gives Magnus’ nipple a harder retaliatory pinch.

Magnus reaches behind himself and wraps a hand around Alec’s cock again, trying to position it at his hole. But without the leverage to lift himself up as easily, he struggles to find the right angle for Alec to push in.

Alec turns a low moan into a hum when the head of his cock catches on Magnus’ rim, and he reaches down to help Magnus out, nudging Magnus’ hand away to replace it with his own. “Spread yourself,” he tells Magnus.

And with a low exhale that Alec feels more than hears, Magnus does, spreading his cheeks so Alec can position the head of his cock at Magnus’ entrance. Alec vaguely wishes he hadn’t turned Magnus around, so even this would be on display for everyone: Magnus, desperate for it, shamelessly spreading himself so that Alec can fuck him bareback. The lube would be apparent. Everyone would know.

But at least this way, everyone gets to see Magnus’ cock, hard and red, to see the way it bobs when Alec fucks into Magnus with enough force.

Alec bites at Magnus’ shoulder, and with a groan, pushes in. The clench of Magnus’ ass is  _glorious_ and even tighter than usual. Next time, Alec’s going to treat Magnus to this—prep himself an hour or so before so that when Magnus enters him, it’s this kind of slow, sensitive,  _tight_ heat.

“Holy shit,” he breathes, but he’s not even sure Magnus can hear it. The entire room seems to vibrate, but Alec doesn't know if it’s the bass of the music or his own body, struggling to keep from coming right here and now.

He’s as on edge as he’s ever been, his composure shot. As Alec bottoms out, Magnus gives a satisfied rumble of a hum and clenches, almost experimentally. Alec nearly shouts, his hips jerking involuntarily as he chases the pleasure.

And all that does is fuck up into Magnus, getting a loud “ _Ah!_ ” in response. But Alec can’t stop his hips from moving, and he continues to shallowly thrust into Magnus’ ass, as if his cock has a mind of its own.

Establishing a rhythm after that is second nature, even in this more unusual position, and while Alec can’t pull out entirely on every thrust with Magnus sitting on his lap, he can manage enough when Magnus helps him out.

Without much leverage, balanced on Alec’s thighs, Magnus can only lift himself up a scarce few inches, but that’s enough for Alec to do more than simply grind into the heat of Magnus’ hole. Not that he’d have any trouble coming just from that.

“God, babe, I’m not gonna last. You’re so tight, so fucking  _good_ ,” Alec groans, and Magnus shivers in response, full-body and turned on enough that Alec sees his cock twitch.

Magnus reaches a hand towards it, but Alec bats it away, taking Magnus’ straining cock into his own hand instead. He strokes it just once, as he thrusts, and Magnus throws his head back onto Alec’s shoulder, a strangled gasp punching its way from him.

Alec would clench his eyes shut, but he doesn’t want to miss a single moment of this sight, of Magnus or the people watching them. To show Magnus off like this, to be able to elicit these wanton sounds of pleasure in front of an audience, it makes Alec feel closer to Magnus than ever before.

Magnus reaches up behind himself and cups the back of Alec’s neck, playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. It plasters Magnus’ back against Alec’s still-clothed front, and Magnus moans at the feel of it, of him being bare while Alec is decidedly not.

To all those watching, it might seem like Magnus is one being shown off here, put on display while Alec maintains his dignity, but it’s clear how much Magnus is enjoying this, how much of this is just Magnus taking what he wants.

 _Magnus_ was the one who planned for all this, who prepped himself and magicked his clothes away, and Alec is helpless as he comes along for the ride, infatuated.

Alec is sure it’s clear, as Magnus supports himself on one hand and finds the leverage to ride him properly, that this is about Magnus showing Alec off, not the other way around. That  _yes_ , Alec fucks him and Alec fucks him  _good_ , and Alec is good for him, always.

It’s possessive, and Alec knows it is. Magnus’ hand reaches up and tangles in his hair as he bounces on Alec’s cock, showing Alec off to the entire room. He’s using Alec for his own pleasure, taking what he wishes from him, but god, Alec loves being in this position.

Being used by Magnus is Alec’s own form of possessiveness. It means everyone gets to see that Magnus chooses  _Alec_ to give him what he wants, what he needs.

The slight drag on Alec’s cock as Magnus rides him makes everything tighter, and Alec feels like all the nerves in his body are collected in his dick, his every thought and feeling honed in on the clench of him, and wet heat.

“Look at them,” Alec moans. Magnus’ breath hitches, and he bites his bottom lip between his teeth, gazing over the patrons of his club with his golden eyes wide and glassy. “Watching me fuck you, seeing how you’re clenching around my cock like you’re desperate for it.”

Magnus moans, and pants, “I am! God, give it to me, Alexander. Fuck me, come on. Let them see how good you are for me, how good you make me feel.”

It’s less a moan and more a choked sob that spills from Alec’s lips next, and he presses his mouth to the knob at the top of Magnus’ spine and sucks a mark there, and another one to the right of it. Magnus’ hand tightens in his hair as he pulls almost entirely off and sinks back down again, and Alec muffles his cry so he can hear Magnus’ pleasured, long-drawn “ _Ohhh_.”  

There isn’t nearly enough lube for this to continue for too long, but that isn’t a problem; Alec is sinking into the sight of Magnus, drinking up the situation like a man dying of thirst in a desert. It hasn’t even been that long since they’ve had each other, but Alec knows he’ll remember this time specifically for the rest of his fucking life.

He gives as good as he gets, meeting Magnus with his own thrusts that drag over Magnus’ prostate, especially at this angle. It’s the best position for really stimulating the most sensitive parts of Magnus, and both of them are mindless with it.

Alec is looking over Magnus’ shoulder, his head tilted to the side slightly by Magnus’ tight grip in his hair, when he spots it: a man, standing amongst the dancing crowd, gazing at them with unrestrained jealousy.  

It takes Alec more than a moment to place him, because while he’s sure he’s seen this face somewhere before, Alec’s mind is somewhere in his cock right now, turning to shambles over the clench of Magnus, tight around him every time he sinks down into Alec’s lap.

But then it hits him; it’s the man from two years ago, who Magnus had had on his lap. Outside this context, Alec is unsure that he’d recognize him, but within the walls of Pandemonium, there’s no mistaking the flashing lights on his man’s face, even if his expression is now one of envy rather than pleasure.

He’s so irrelevant now, Alec realizes, and the thought sends a thrilling glee through him. This show Magnus and Alec are putting on right now is for their own pleasure, indulging their exhibitionist sides, but it’s also about staking claim. About showing everyone else that for both of them, there’s only the other.

Alec makes eye contact, a wicked glint in his eye, and while Magnus hasn’t noticed the proceedings, too caught up in his own pleasure, Alec retains just enough of his focus to throw a smug smirk in the man’s direction.  _Look_ , he tells him.  _Magnus is mine_.  _This is_  mine. 

The man’s expression darkens, and he huffs and turns away, melting into the crowd easily. Alec nearly laughs, an unbridled love for Magnus pouring from him, and he tightens his hold on Magnus’ hips. With his other hand, he resumes stroking Magnus’ cock, twisting on every downstroke like he knows Magnus likes.

It’s easy to fall into the pleasure, fire in their veins with nothing on their minds but  _more_. And more comes in the form of Magnus turning his head to meet Alec’s lips, pulling him into a sloppy, filthy kiss that’s more tongue and teeth than lips.

Magnus reaches down and touches where Alec’s cock is disappearing into him, and impossibly, Alec’s cock feels like it gets even harder. Alec could come any second now, toeing the line of his climax as Magnus reaches further down to stroke over his balls.

His body’s on fire, and Alec can’t think over the people watching them, undisguised lust on their faces as they witness Magnus taking his pleasure from Alec’s body, and Alec receiving Magnus’ worship in return. And god, it’s so hot, it’s so  _fucking_ hot that Magnus and he enjoy this as much as they do.

How  _shameless_ Magnus is, to ride Alec’s cock until they’re both reduced to senseless desire. And how eager Alec is to give it to him, to fuck Magnus the way he likes it.

Alec runs a finger along the vein on the Magnus’ cock and asks him, “You want them to see you come, Magnus? See how hard you’re gonna come for me?”

And Magnus nods, feverish where his head is on Alec’s shoulder. He turns his head and mouths at Alec’s neck, at a mark he’d made earlier, and Alec moans. “Want you to come in me, darling,” Magnus pants. “Want it dripping out of me when I get off your dick.”

Thank god they’ve been forgoing condoms these days. Alec’s focus is reduced to the singulars: Fuck, Magnus, Come. He can feel it building in his gut, his balls drawing up as his pleasure reaches new heights. The thought of Magnus walking out of here, still naked without a care in the world, with Alec’s come dribbling down his thighs. It could draw  _anyone_ inches from climax.

“You’re so fuckin’  _filthy_ , Magnus,” Alec moans.

He gives a few more thrusts, his thighs quivering, and then his hips stutter, his thrusts abortive as he finally comes, hot spurts into Magnus. Alec bites down where Magnus’ shoulder meets his neck, hard enough that he knows he’s leaving shallow bite-marks, but he knows he’ll derive a significant amount of pleasure by running his tongue over it later.

Magnus clenches around him when Alec uses his precome to make the slide of his hand even smoother, still jerking him hard and fast and tight, and then he’s coming too, on his torso partly, and on the floor too, between their spread legs.

Alec can’t help his little pained groan at the fluttering clench of Magnus’ ass around his oversensitive cock, and he nudges Magnus until he gets the hint, bracing himself on Alec’s thighs to lift off Alec’s cock entirely.

Despite his liquid limbs though, Alec doesn’t miss the opportunity to see the first drip of his come from Magnus’ hole as it falls onto the floor, mixing a little with Magnus’ own. He can’t help himself from reaching a curious hand out and thumbing at it, and Magnus’s arms nearly give way as his body jerks. He glares at Alec over his shoulder.

With a small chuckle, Alec helps Magnus onto the bench next to him and then tucks himself back into his pants. He wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling Magnus into his body, half on his lap again. Magnus’ head rests on his shoulder, and he leans into it when Alec pets idly at the shorn hairs of his undershave.

The clubgoers are still watching them hotly, and Alec spots more than one of them indulging the public nature of this the same with he and Magnus just did. But Alec is spent, limbs watery and weak under the force of his orgasm, and Magnus seems to be the same way.

He turns and presses a light kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “You wanna head back?” he asks.

Magnus grins up at him, a bone-deep satisfaction in the lines of his body. Alec vaguely wonders if his come is dripping onto the black leather seats; he’ll have to check when they stand up.

“Let’s stay for a little longer,” he answers, unbothered even now by his nudity. “I’m  _very_ happy right here.”

Alec smiles and kisses him again, because he is, too. His belt is still unbuckled and he’s half-unzipped and half of his body feels like it’ll never function again. But right now, there’s nowhere he’d rather be.

In an hour or two, they’ll portal back and sleep and wake up together in the morning, and the idea makes Alec feel that much more content. Alec’s satisfaction is deep, even more than normal, at the way people reacted to them, how they’re _still_ reacting, even when Magnus and he have finished.

Magnus is his, and he is Magnus’. Let every person see them: mundane, Nephilim, Downworlder. _No one_ takes Magnus apart the way Alec does, because Magnus doesn’t let anyone but Alec even try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is the longest pwp i've ever written which is wild and fun 
> 
> anyway look forward to more

**Author's Note:**

> pls drop a comment! 
> 
> & although i haven't been writing as much, i'm still active on [twitter](http://twitter.com/inviq), so come hang there. 
> 
> also, i have a [tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com).
> 
> i'm also taking commissions! rent and tuition are expensive and it's a good idea for me to get something out of my writing hobby. you can request any pairing i'm familiar with, any prompt, rating, or kink. (i have the right to refuse.) and we'll discuss the details. 
> 
> more details on my twitter— dm if you're interested!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Pandemonium Bacchanalian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562701) by [erica_schall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall)




End file.
